Love Struck Hiei
by Blank and Line
Summary: Hiei has problems with his feelings and Kiyomi feels bored and neglected. What will she do about it? How will this affect Hiei?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but god dammit I want Hiei!!!!! I know I know, TMI! Also, Line wants to own Kurama just as much as I want Hiei!!! 

**AN**: Just a small fic that I wrote cause I'm bored, but hell isn't that the start of everything. 

**_Love Struck Hiei_**

**__**

By: Blank and Line

            It was raining outside, wait a second….it's pouring outside!!!! 

            As usual Kiyomi and Hiei were sitting across the kitchen table from each other and staring at one another with the most utter bored expressions. 

            "I'm bored" Hiei said stating the obvious and Kiyomi rolled her eyes.

            "We seriously need to get a life! I mean Kawara and Kurama have gotten to second base already after a week! There probably making out right now!" Kiyomi cried exasperated and Hiei blinked at her. 

            "What the hell are you implying, wench." He said. 

            "WENCH, your calling me a wench, not baby, doll, cupcake, or muffin, but wench?!?!" Kiyomi shouted from across the kitchen spitting on Hiei, while he continued to blink at her. 

           "Thanks for the shower, hun, I was going to take one later, but I guess I don't have to now. 

            "You called me hun, there's an improvement! I like it!" Kiyomi shouted. 

            "Yes, well it took all my knowledge." Hiei said sarcastically. 

            "Oh, you poor thing, do you want a massage?" She asked, hopefully and battered her eyelashes. 

            "Is there something in your eye?" He asked. Kiyomi fell off her chair because she was leaning so closely towards Hiei. 

            "Are you alright?" he asked

            "Fine, so what about that massage??" she asked from the floor.

            "No." he told her simply. 

            "Party pooper, I try and I try, but NO! I don't think you love me!!" she said with a fake sniff to add to the act that Hiei should be used to by now. 

            "Don't start with that crap, girl." And he was. 

            "Humph" she said as she sat back down in her chair directly across from Hiei and staring at him once again, but now with a mean look on her face. 

            "So, what do you want to do?" he asked, not expecting the response he got. 

            "I think it's too early to lose my virginity…" she told him casually. That caused Hiei to have a little hernia and fall over onto the chair and fall down to the flow, which was a long way down for Hiei and started hyperventilating. 

            "I'm not ready for that commitment, I don't want to be a father yet!" he gasped. 

            "I was only kidding, besides I'm not ready to be fat." She replied while laughing hysterically and sat on the floor next to Hiei as he started breathing normally and he eyes got back to a normal size. 

            "I seriously doubt you could get fat, you have a great body." He told her. 

            "Really, I like that you checking me out!" she told him and squeezed him. 

            "Ok, Now GET YOUR PERFECT BODY OFF OF ME!!!!"  He shouted. 

            "What is wrong with you, most guys just molest a girl to get close, but when she does it willingly you don't like it!!" she cried. 

            "I'm weird." He replied casually. 

            "..Ass..."

            "What about my ass?" he asked her. 

            "It's perfect" she retorted, while smiling. 

            "What? You looking at my ass, girl." He asked. 

            "Yes, it perfect and buns of steel, so there." She told him. 

            "Great, thanks, my ass feels special now." He retorted sarcastically. 

            "Well, you have other various gorgeous parts, but I'm not gonna get into that." She said. 

            "Ok, now I'm embarrassed." He said as his eyes shrunk and he turned very red like tomato, while Kiyomi looked at him seductively. 

            "What do you think of my ass?" she asked him when she crawled over and whispered in his ear with a seductive voice that sent shivers through Hiei. 

            "What? What is wrong with you?" he asked. 

            "Tell me or I'll be forced to kiss you and…I may use my tongue." She told him, secretly hoping to have to kiss him. 

            "Oh no don't! No!" he said hurriedly. 

            "What you saying I don't kiss well!" she shouted. 

            "Well, no, I've only kissed you before and that was a brief peck on the lips and I don't really remember it" he explained to her. 

            "Then, I guess I have to refresh your memory." She told him seductively pitching her voice lower, one that would make Marilyn Monroe look pathetic. 

            "No!" Hiei cried and covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to make Kiyomi stop.  

           "Fine!" she cried slipping back into her normal voice and pulled back. "You're so impossible, Hiei, I think I'm going to cry." 

            "Ah crap, please don't" he told her. 

            "It will be your fault if I do." She replied cold as ice. 

            "Don't talk like that, I don't like ice." He told catching the hint in her voice. 

            "Shuddup." 

            That was when again, I guess it's perfect that usually never happen unless it's a movie or show. 

            "I'll get this time." She told and stomped of to answer the phone. "Hello"

            "Hey"

            "Oh, it's, Kawara."

            "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She replied. 

            "What do you think?!" Kiyomi shout back thoroughly vexed Hiei from before. 

            "Still, my god, you two are pathetic!" Kawara commented on the obvious. 

            "No just Hiei is." She replied. 

            "What was that about me, girl. Stop talking about me!" he warned her. 

            So, how far have you guys gotten, second base?" Kiyomi changed the subject. 

            "This isn't about me here, Kiyomi." She told her. 

            "Damn, I was close there." She replied. 

            "This is pathetic, just pin him down on the couch and don't let him move. He won't be able to do anything so there." Kawara advised. 

            "But…he treats scum! SCUM!" she cried into the phone while cocked his head and gave her a weird look. 

            "I just want to see you guess have fun." Kawara said. 

            "How much fun?" Kiyomi solicited. 

            "What are you guys talking about….wait don't tell me I don't want to know." Hiei sounded afraid, but Kiyomi ignored his comment. 

            "Just try, Kiyomi, because this is just sad." Kawara told her friend. 

            "I know, but it's not my fault." 

            "I know, but look I got to go Kurama's out of the bathroom and he's very demanding." She replied.

            "Did I want hear that?" Kiyomi asked disgusted. 

            "Not like that, sicko." Kawara answered. 

            "Well, then I'll see you later, bye." 

            "Bye" Kawara said and that was the end of their conversation. 

            "What was _that all about?" Hiei asked to sure wanted to know. _

            "Nothing…does this shyness have anything to do with you "past"?" Kiyomi asked. 

            "Ummm… what?" Hiei is now really confused. 

            "I think I'm on the verge of discovery here." She told him thoughtfully. 

            "COUGH!" Hiei told her shocked. 

            "Not like that you, sicko." She answered him. Then, she heard she heard a little voice in her head, known as Kawara, _'Just pin him down.'_

            "Why are looking at me like that?" Hiei was REALLY scared now. 

            "Let's go on the couch, I'm sick of the kitchen." She told her batting her eyes. 

            "Let's not and say we did." He answered, while she fell anime style. 

            "Grr, do I have to drag you or something." She told him standing back up. 

            "Yeah." He replied. 

            "Ok, but remember you told me to." She told him. 

            "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he answered. 

            "Yep" she told him while grabbing his arm and running downstairs dragging him and pushing him onto the couch and she down next to gracefully. She then closed down the space between them and was now sitting very close to them with an evil glint in her eyes. Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and looked noticed the evil glint. 

            "Kiyomi…HEY!" Hiei shouted. As Kiyomi jumped on top of him laying him down while she lay on top of him, pinning him down so he couldn't move. She then, grabbed his arms and held on to them so he wouldn't be able to cover his mouth. 

            "I got you now, Hiei!" she shouted. 

            "Damn…bitch" He replied while struggling to get free, but Kiyomi was 5 inches taller than him, making things difficult for him. 

            "It's a last resort! If you're going to be overly passive then I have to take action!" Kiyomi told him. 

            "I guess I even have to have my sword with me at all times now!" he said threateningly. 

            "Like you would really hurt me." She told him. 

            "Hn" was all he said as he usually does. 

            "I have a question…are you gay…is that why you're the way you are." 

            "Why you…" He cried and his hand released as they began to choke Kiyomi! 

            "Hey…what….STOP…I TAKE IT BACK….I TAKE IT BACK!!!" she shouted. He let go and she quickly grabbed on to his arms and held on to them event tighter. 

            "That's better" he told her satisfied. 

            "Grr…Now it's my time for payback." She told him happily. 

            "What kind of pay…" he was cut of had Kiyomi gave him an open mouth kiss. It was a deep one at that. We all know Hiei was shocked, bit Kiyomi was shocked since he quickly responded. 

            "See that wasn't so bad was it." She told him. 

            "Yeah, give me another one!" he cried, but before she could say anything he kissed her this time. 

            "Hey Kawara!" Kiyomi cried as she meet her best friend at the Coffee shop, the rest of the gang (Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, and even Hiei) would be arriving shortly. 

            "So, did you guys just stare at each other across the kitchen table last night?" Kawara asked amusement in her eyes. 

            "No…" Kiyomi replied while she watched Kawara drop off of her chair and hen quickly get back up as people ran away from the psychotic girl. 

            "What….happened" she gasped. That was when Kurama walked in and started towards his girlfriend. 

            "Hey Kurama!" Kiyomi greeted her friend. 

            "Oh my god Kurama, something happened between Hiei and Kiyomi last night!" Kawara cried happily as Kurama sat next to Kawara shocked. 

            "I just took your advice and pinned him down and don't you dare tell anyone! Hiei would hate that and it took forever for him to open up and we just kissed a lot you sickos!" she told them the last part as she looked at their faces. 

            "You catching up, girl! I'm so happy for you guys." Kawara cried

            "Yes, I can't wait to tease, Hiei!' Kurama commented. 

            "Don't, I don't want him to know I told you guys or the others to know, ok?" Kiyomi told them harshly. 

            "Fine…" Kurama replied disappointed. 

            Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko walked and sat down with the gang, it was strangely silent for the three and they gave them suspicious looks. 

            "Ok, what's going on here?" Yusuke asked and right on cue Hiei walked in and everyone watched him as he sat down next to Kiyomi and to everyone' shock, he kissed Kiyomi in greeting and believe me no one was more surprised than Kiyomi. 

            "What…how…what?" Kiyomi asked stumbling over the right words as she was very shocked at Hiei's behavior. 

            "I don't know, but suddenly, I don't care. Now kiss me!" he demanded as Kiyomi squeaked and complied, while the rest watched on in envy.

            "Hiei, is this a bad time to ask you if I can go out with your sister?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei was still kissing Kiyomi in response Hiei flipped Kuwabara the birdie. While the rest laughed at the cute couple and Kuwabara's stupidity.  

            "Awww, look Kurama, its love struck Hiei!!!!" Kawara commented and everyone laughed including Kiyomi and Hiei, when they finished kissing of course. 

AN: Ok, so there's my story, I hope you liked it and thank you Line for helping me!!! For all the Hiei + Kurama pairing fans, I'm sorry about having Kiyomi and Kawara in there, please don't kill me!!!! 

              
  



End file.
